hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Fame Monster
|Last album = '' '' |This album = '' '' |Next album = '' '' |Artist = Lady Gaga }} The Fame Monster (reso graficamente come The Fame Mons†er) è il terzo EP della cantautrice statunitense Lady Gaga, pubblicato il 18 novembre 2009 dall'etichetta Interscope Records. Il disco contiene otto brani musicali, i quali avrebbero dovuto costituire la riedizione dell'album d'esordio della cantante, The Fame. I brani contenuti nel disco sono stati prodotti da RedOne, Teddy Riley, Darkchild, Ron Fair e Fernando Garibay. Il primo singolo estratto è stato Bad Romance che ha raggiunto la vetta delle classifiche in oltre venti Paesi tra cui Canada, Irlanda, Italia, Svezia e Regno Unito. Il secondo singolo estratto dall'album fu Telephone, con la partecipazione di Beyoncé. Il terzo ed ultimo singolo fu Alejandro. In alcune nazioni l'album è entrato in classifica insieme al precedente, The Fame, senza costituire un tutt'uno, come nel caso di Stati Uniti, Canada e Giappone. Al contrario, in Paesi come l'Italia, ha sostituito l'album precedente, sovrapponendosi ad esso e riscuotendo un successo talvolta anche superiore al primo. Lady Gaga ha annunciato il Monster Ball Tour per promuovere l'album, che è iniziato il 27 novembre 2009 ed è finito il 6 maggio 2011. A parte le tracce pubblicate come singoli, altre due canzoni sono riuscite a entrare nelle classifiche mondiali, queste sono, Dance in the Dark che si è posizionata alla numero 9 in Ungheria, alla numero 88 in Canada e alla numero 89 nel Regno Unito, e Speechless che si è posizionata alla numero 67 in Canada. Composizione e sviluppo Durante il lancio delle sue cuffie in collaborazione con Dr. Dre, Gaga ha commentato che aveva in programma di rilasciare un nuovo album e disse: "Credo che le re-release siano ingiuste, ... sono singoli furtivi su un pezzo già finito nel tentativo di tenere a galla l'album. Originariamente mia etichetta voleva mettere solo tre canzoni e adesso molte di più. Vale la pena di fare un nuovo album pieno di materiale." Per quanto riguarda il titolo The Fame Monster, Gaga ha detto che era una coincidenza che il nome fosse simile alle cuffie che ha lanciato denominate "Heartbeats".Aveva già scritto una canzone intitolata "Monster" a marzo, prima dell'incontro con Dr. Dre e Noel Lee, l'amministratore delegato di Monster Cable Products, per discutere sulla collaborazione. Gaga ha inoltre spiegato che era ossessionata dai film di mostri e "dalla decadenza della celebrità e il modo in cui la fama è un mostro nella nostra società! Questo è ciò che il mio nuovo disco parlerà, quindi è una specie di accoppiamento perfetto." Gaga ha poi rivelato che la re-release conterrà otto brani inediti, insieme al suo intero album di debutto. The Fame Monster offre il lato meno piacevole della fama, come sperimentato da Gaga nel corso dell'anno 2008 e 2009. Spiegando: « Nella mia riedizione The Fame Monster, ho scritto tutto quello che non avevo scritto su The Fame.Viaggiando per il mondo per due anni, ho incontrato diversi mostri, ognuno rappresentato da una canzone diversa sul nuovo disco: la mia paura del 'Mostro del sesso', del 'Mostro dell'alcool', del 'Mostro dell'amore', del 'Mostro della morte', del 'Mostro della solitudine', etc. "Ho passato molte notti nell'Europa dell'Est, e questo album è una sperimentazione pop con ritmi industriali / Goth, dance degli anni '90, un'ossessione con il genio lirico del pop malinconico degli anni 80, e la passerella. Scrissi mentre guardavo le filate di moda tiepide e mi sono costretta a dire che la mia musica è stata registrata per loro." » Ha anche affermato che le nuove canzoni non trattano di soldi o di fama, anzi un intermezzo tra i due ed anche per i suoi fans. Gaga rivela l'atmosfera di The Fame e The Fame Monster come opposte, e li ha chiamati rispettivamente Yin e yang. Secondo lei, si sentiva una dicotomia dentro se stessa durante lo sviluppo dell'album. A MTV ha spiegato che "Sono pronta per il futuro, ma rimpiango il passato, ... Ed è un vero e proprio rito di passaggio, bisogna lasciar andare le cose. Bisogna piangerle come una perdita affinché si possa andare avanti, ed è ciò di cui parla l'album". In Nord America, The Fame Monster è stato pubblicato come EP di 8 tracce il 23 novembre 2009. Inoltre sarà pubblicato la versione deluxe con come disco bonus, l'album di debutto The Fame. Inizialmente era prevista solo l'edizione deluxe, tuttavia, Gaga propose l'edizione singola per non far pagare troppo ai suoi fan. Struttura musicale Diviso in due parti (Monster e The Fame), l'album ha un suono e un'atmosfera molto più cupi del precedente. Ogni pezzo ruota principalmente intorno ai "mostri" della vita della cantante, cioè le cose che la tormentano. Il concept dell'album è infatti l'ossessione di Gaga, la quale è più profonda e potente anche vocalmente, per i mostri, l'oscurità e le tenebre. In Monster, la cantante duetta letteralmente con il mostro, che la perseguita e "le ha mangiato il cuore e poi il cervello". Nonostante ciò l'EP ha brani anche allegri e spensierati, come Telephone, che, seppure siano comunque più profondi, rimandano alla Gaga del precedente album. La parola "mostro" in questo periodo assume però anche un significato bello, in quanto Gaga, più o meno dal periodo di uscita dell'album, chiama i suoi fan "Little Monsters", "Piccoli Mostri", con i quali è molto legata. Critica Evaluation by Digital Spy: The Fame Monster è stato ben accolto dalla maggior parte dei critici musicali sin dalla sua uscita. Sal Cinquemani del Slant Magazine ha ritenuto che l'album non sia stato un enorme passo avanti per Gaga, ma ha fornito un "piccolo, anche se fugace, sguardo dietro la finzione". Ha sottolineato inoltre, che "c'è qualcosa di istruttivo sul modo in cui Gaga rifiuta qualsiasi intimità con gli altri." "Bad Romance" e "Dance in the Dark" sono state definite le migliori del disco. Simon Price del The Independent elogiò l'album definendolo una vera e propria opera d'arte. Kitty Empire del The Observer disse che l'album è "splendidamente squilibrato". Sebbene Empire abbia criticato la ballad "Speechless", dichiarando che le ballate "rimangono il suo punto debole". Proseguì lodando "Bad Romance", scrivendo che "la rende un caso ancora più convincente per questa spinta, la poca carismatica italoamericana sarà la nuova Madonna". Paul Lester della BBC ha elogiato gli otto brani dell'album ma aggiungendo che "è poco originale, e non è esattamente un trionfo di invenzione fai-da-te femminista ... Ma lei sta portando la moda eccentrica alle masse ed è certamente divertente averla intorno." Sarah Hajibagheri del The Times ha commentato che all'album "manca il ritmo e il mordente che ci ha fatto avvicinare Gaga per l'eccentrico newyorkese." Josh Modell di Spin ha commentato che "Quando Gaga giunge alla ballata sincera ... lei sembra persa." Evan Sawdey di PopMatters ha dichiarato che l'album mostra che "lei non è compiaciuta nel fare la stessa cosa più volte. Lei è disposta a provare nuove cose, che si ramificano nel momento in cui si sente come ogni diva pop solitaria disposta a compromettere la sua crescita artistica solo per il gusto di aver un successo radiofonico. ... Gaga si è permessa di fare qualche errore sulla sua strada verso il nirvana del pop e a giudicare a cosa stia mirando con The Fame Monster, c'è una buona possibilità che ci arriverà prima che poi." Bill Lamb di About.com diede all'album cinque stelle su cinque dicendo che "The Fame Monster è il più interessante concetto pop nella memoria recente. Esistono segni evidenti di influenza da alcune delle donne principali del pop del passato tra cui Madonna, Annie Lennox e Debbie Harry, ma Lady Gaga le rende decisamente sue. Se questa è la direzione del pop contemporaneo, siamo in buone mani davvero." Mikael Woods del Los Angeles Times affermò che The Fame Monster rappresenti l'ambizione creativa e stilistica della cantante. Jon Dolan del Rolling Stone ritiene che "metà del disco sia copia di Madonna, ma questo fa parte del concept e non è necessario che si occupi di originalità." Edna Gundersen di USA Today ritiene che su The Fame Monster "il distacco gelido di Gaga e l'apparente avversione a una connessione umana autentica lascia un vuoto inquietante. Con un intelletto avant-garde, stravaganze pop-electro e teatralità bizzarra in competizione per l'attenzione, non c'è spazio per il cuore."45 Michael Hubbard di MusicOMH si è complimentato per le otto canzoni presenti nell'album. Neil McCormick, del giornale inglese The Daily Telegraph disse che "The Fame Monster è di una qualità fuori dagli schemi, e dove non luccica come il suo predecessore, fa capire la vivacità incontenibile della cantante." Nella sua guida per il consumatore per MSN Music, il critico Robert Christgau ha elogiato Lady Gaga per la scrittura dei testi ed ha dato all'album un A-, che indica come "la cosa insignificante del disco è il grande lusso di micromarketing musicale e sovrapproduzione." Per il sito di recensioni Metacritic, The Fame Monster ha raggiunto un punteggio di 78 su 100, basato su 14 recensioni, che segnala "recensioni prevalentemente favorevoli". Nel 2010, Gaga ha vinto il premio "Outstanding Music Artist" per The Fame Monster durante i 21esimi GLAAD Media Awards. L'album e le sue canzoni sono stati nominati per sei premi ai 53° Grammy Awards. L'EP è stato nominato per Album of the Year e Best Pop Vocal Album, vincendo in quest'ultima categoria. "Bad Romance" ha vinto come Best Female Pop Vocal Performance e Best Short Form Music Video; il suo singolo "Telephone" è stato nominato Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals, e "Dance in the Dark" ha guadagnato una nomination come Best Dance Recording. Singles UKBR.png| Bad Romance|link=Bad Romance (song) GETEL.png| Telephone|link=Telephone (song) FRALE.png| Alejandro|link=Alejandro (song) DanceintheDark.jpg| Dance in the Dark (Singolo Promozionale)|link=Dance in the Dark (song) Promozione La promozione per The Fame Monster iniziò con un'esibizione al Saturday Night Live, cantando una breve versione al pianoforte di "Bad Romance". Gaga apparve anche in diversi talk show, come It's On with Alexa Chung e il programma tedesco Wetten, dass..?. Il 16 novembre 2009, Gaga ha eseguito la canzone "Speechless" a Los Angeles presso il Museum of Contemporary Art (MOCA) per le celebrazioni del 30º anniversario del museo. Ha collaborato con l'artista Francesco Vezzoli e con i ballerini russi della Moscow State Academy of Choreography. Nello stesso giorno venne trasmesso sulla CW l'episodio di Gossip Girl intitolato "The Last Days of Disco Stick" con Gaga nella parte di se stessa che si esibisce con "Bad Romance". Durante l'episodio vennero trasmesse anche le canzoni "Dance in the Dark" e "Telephone". Il primo singolo, "Bad Romance", venne eseguito agli American Music Awards del 2009, al Jay Leno Show e all'Ellen DeGeneres Show. Il 15 gennaio 2010, Gaga eseguì un medley di "Monster", "Bad Romance" e "Speechless" al The Oprah Winfrey Show. Ai 52° Grammy Awards, Gaga aprì lo spettacolo eseguendo un medley di "Poker Face", "Speechless" e "Your Song" con Elton John. Il 16 febbraio 2010, si è esibita ai BRIT Awards 2010 in memoria di Alexander McQueen, eseguendo una versione acustica di "Telephone" e dopo la canzone "Dance in the Dark". Prima che venisse pubblicato l'album, Gaga annunciò che sarebbe andata in tour con Kanye West. Il tour era intitolato "Fame Kills Starring: Lady Gaga and Kanye West". Tuttavia, dopo l'incidente ai VMA 2009 di quest'ultimo con Taylor Swift, il rapper annunciò che voleva prendersi una pausa dalla musica. Dopo l'annuncio, tutte le date del tour sono state immediatamente cancellate. In seguito, Gaga confermò che sarebbe andata in tour da sola per promuovere l'album. Il tour, chiamato The Monster Ball Tour, partì dal novembre 2009 e finì a inizio maggio del 2011. Definito dalla stessa Gaga "la prima vera opera elettro-pop", il tour iniziò dopo quattro giorni dall'uscita di The Fame Monster. Cover La copertina per l'album è stata fatta da Hedi Slimane e ha un look gotico per il quale Gaga ha dovuto convincere la sua casa discografica a lungo. Tracce Libretto e crediti La galleria di seguito è della copia digitale del libretto. TFM-01.png TFM-02.png TFM-03.png TFM-04.png|"Bad Romance", "Alejandro", "Monster", "Speechless" , "Dance in the Dark", "Telephone" (feat. Beyoncé) TFM-05.png|"So Happy I Could Die", "Teeth" *Produttore Esecutivo — Vincent Herbert *A&R — Vincent Herbert, Martin Kierszenbaum *Management — Troy Carter *Mastered — Oasis Mastering (Burbank, CA) by Gene Grimaldi *Coordinatori di produzione — Lisa Einhorn-Gilder, Andrea Ruffalo *A&R administration — Jennifer Paola *Marketing — Dyana Kass *Creative — Matthew Michael Williams *Direzione artistica — Julian Peploe Studio *Interscope creative — Ianthe Zevos, Dyana Kass, Bobby Campbell *Produzione — Gretchen Anderson *Affari — Erika Savage Grazie a mio padre, perche mi protegge sempre dai mostri. Categoria:The Fame Monster Categoria:Album